1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus and methods for storage, and more particularly, to a secure, weather resistant storage apparatus which may be either floor or ceiling mounted and to a method of installation and use of the apparatus in areas such as vehicle parking places.
2. Description Of The Prior Art i]Human beings always have a need for convenient storage space, and one desirable location for storage is adjacent to motor vehicles. Storage is generally not a problem in individual garage areas such as in single family homes, but is generally not available in open parking areas or public garages such as those frequently found in office buildings, apartments and condominiums. Accordingly, there is a need for a relatively small storage device with a flexible and secure design which can be easily located in these kinds of parking areas to provide convenient storage without interferring with the parking of the vehicles. The present invention addresses this need by providing a freestanding or hanging storage apparatus designed for positioning in a parking area while allowing a front or rear portion of the vehicle to extend below a storage container portion of the apparatus.
Storage devices, in general, are well known, and a storage box which may be raised and lowered by a rope on guide rails is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,292 to Medina. This device requires adjacent walls to which the rails may be attached. Another storage device adapted for attaching to a wall is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,485,496 to Elliott. While providing storage inside a dwelling or cabinet, these devices would not be suitable for use in open parking areas because wall mounting is required and security would be compromised. The present invention which provides a freestanding or hanging storage apparatus avoids this problem because it does not require adjacent walls.